Heracles and the God Coffee
by sugarbowl99
Summary: Heracles is having trouble staying awake during a Video Club meeting, and discovers the magic of coffee. Gen-flip AU, human names used.


I wanted to start the weekend off with a simple oneshot before I updated IRATE. So, I bring my first Hetalia fanfiction! I wanted to try a Gen-flipped AU with my favourite characters in a Video Club and as best friends, with the motto, "Awesomeness Concurs", thanks to Gilbert. The genflipped characters are Japan (Kiku), America (Allison), Canada (Matilda), and North Italy (Felicicana). Since this is an AU, they are referred to by their human names.

And, uh, the Video Club consists of Francis, Arthur, Gilbert, Heracles, Kiku, Matilda, Ludwig, Allison, Feliciana, Lovino, and Antonio.

I don't own Hetalia.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Heracles Karpusi was fighting to stay awake. Both Antonio Fernandez Carriedo and Francis Bonnefoy droned on, soothing voices making it almost impossible to stay awake. Antonio's words were laced with a slow, Spanish accent, relaxed and calming, while Francis's lilting, fading French accent rocked Heracles back and forth, level with a hint of mischief...

Heracles snapped awake when his head hit the table.

"Damnit, Heracles!" Lovino Vargas snapped. "That's the third time today! Go to sleep already, bastard!"

It was kind of hard to make a stupid video when the main character for it kept falling asleep.

The Video Club had met at Gilbert and Ludwig's house that Saturday to shoot one of their signature Stupid Videos. They now sat inside the Beilschmidt's kitchen, while Antonio, who was the main scriptwriter, and Francis, the club president, discussed the script.

Kiku Honda touched Heracles's shoulder. "If you think you need a nap..." she murmured.

"I'm fine." Heracles found he spoke much faster when he wasn't just waking up from a nap. "I really can't help it, though. I'm so used to sleeping constantly, but I'm trying to break the habit." He tried to ignore Antonio and Francis's voices; he forced his drooping eyelids wide. "Once I get used to staying awake and sleeping regularly, I'll be fine."

"Maybe some coffee would help you stay awake?" Ludwig offered.

"Sure! Yeah! That's just what our buddy needs!" Allison cried. She patted the Grecian's back, which almost, thanks to her massive strength, sent him flying forward. " Bring me one, too, and your sugar bowl, and I'll have him bouncing off the walls!"

"That's not necessarily a good thing," Arthur muttered, as Feliciana tried to convince Ludwig to bring her a cup of coffee (of course Ludwig said no; coffee and Feliciana didn't mix well).

Heracles shrugged. It didn't matter to him. While he waited for his coffee, he focused on Ally's loud, obnoxious voice as she rambled on to her twin, Matilda, about something or another.

Unfortunately, that didn't work out. The topic of conversation changed, and Ally lowered her voice. Underneath the boisterous yelling she usually used to vocally communicate lay _the most slightest,_ and yet _the most soothing_ Southern accent Heracles had ever heard. Mattie wasn't helping, either; she was naturally softspoken and her voice danced with a Canadian accent.

A few minutes later, Heracles had to be roused from the gentle clutches of slumber. Ally waved the steaming cup of coffee before his nose while Kiku quietly called his name. Groggily, Heracles watched as Ally dumped spoonful after spoonful of sugar into the mug. Then, Kiku handed it to him.

After taking a sip, Heracles had to admit that he had never felt so _alive._

"This is the coffee that _God drinks,_" he whispered, taking another sip.

"How can you stomach that rubbish?" Arthur asked, wrinkling his nose in disgust.

"_It's heavenly,_" Heracles informed him, passing the mug before Arthur's face. "How can you deny that?"

"Doesn't he sound so much more awake now?" Ally asked proudly, sipping at her own coffee.

"He's not even mumbling any more," Mattie marveled.

"Indeed, I have never heard Heracles speak with such animation," Kiku agreed.

"We ought to make a mock news report now, kesesesesese," Gilbert chuckled. "_'Man Reorn By Coffee Speaks Out!'_"

"Write that down," Ludwig ordered. "We can use that later."

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

It's actually longer than this, but I tend to get carried away with these things. I didn't want it to stretch into a 17-chapter epic.

It's about 1:00 now, so excuse any mistakes or misspellings, of which there are probably plenty. =}

SB~


End file.
